What If
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: What if there was a younger generation on the island? What if they were to all become friends, school mates, lovers, how would this change everything? What if the murder to Kate Bulter had more to it than met the eyes of the detectives? Find Out Here.
1. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU MAY RECOGNIZE SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME

Chapter One: First Meeting

Harper's Island, an old island off the side of Washington, covered in forests, surrounded by water, and houses and business scattered throughout the Island. Most people that have never been to Harper's Island tend to believe that it is a spooky island, but those call it home, would tell you differently. People like the local sheriff, residences, summer tourists, and shopkeepers. Most people tend to believe the Island is the best place in the world.

Mary Anne Vanderaa, Kevin Jackson, Ryan Stewart, Cole Palmer, Lawrence Gardner, and James Addison would agree with the statement that it is the best place in the world. During the school year Mary Anne, Kevin, and Ryan usually would go to the same school as they are all the same age, but not for the most important four years of their lives. Lawrence and James had been going to the same school for almost two years and Cole was always on his own.

They had all be going to the Island for almost seventeen years, James has been for twenty years, and Lawrence nineteen years. No matter what happens, even death. They story of our six friends starts before their final year of Junior High, for Mary Anne, Kevin, Ryan and Cole.

It was late July while the Island was booming with excitement for the first month of summer being over. Everybody was excited for a new to begin. Thirteen year old Mary Anne Vanderaa was sitting at her parent's house waiting for her best friends Ryan Stewart and Kevin Jackson to show up for her to go hang out.

"Mary Anne, Mary Anne, are you here," Trish Wellington calls as she enters her aunt's house.

She enters the living room to see her thirteen year old cousin reading Oliver Twist in a large arm chair. Mary Anne had long cooper brown hair with green eyes.

"Mary Anne," Trish says walking in front of her, and taking her book.

"Trish I was reading that," Mary Anne says.

"Did you not hear me calling you," Trish says.

"No I did not," Mary Anne says.

"Well I am wondering what you are doing today," Trish asks taking a seat in the lazy boy chair.

"Waiting for Kevin and Ryan to appear so we can go out," Mary Anne replies backing her book.

"Why are you waiting for them just go on your own," Trish asks.

"You know how my parents are," Mary Anne says as there is a knock at the door.

"Well looks like I am going to be bored out of my brain," Trish says.

"Go hang out with your boyfriend," Mary Anne says as she answers the door to see a medium height spiked blonde, and a medium height brunette, with Jimmy Mance, and Nikki Bolton. "What's with the extra security?"

"Good let's go," Trish says as she ushers Mary Anne out of the house.

"Trish what's going on," Mary Anne asks.

"They are not saying anything," the blonde says.

"What do you mean Kevin," Mary Anne replies.

"They have not said anything at all about where we are going or why," Kevin says.

"Exactly Jimmy has been like this since we went to go pick up Kevin and Nikki," the brunette says.

"Well we are on our way to look like Abby's if I'm right. Ryan what do you think," Mary Anne says.

"I have to agree, but I remember Jimmy and Abby saying something like her cousin, Henry's cousin, and Sully's cousin are all in again, and they want us all to meet," Ryan says.

"I have never seen another group of three kids our age," Kevin points out.

"Abby's cousin is three years older, Sully's is two years older and Henry's cousin is only alder than Kevin by a few weeks," Ryan says.

"Why have we never seen them before it's not that difficult to spot them," Mary Anne says.

"Abby's cousin and Sully's tend to hang out together, and Henry's is usually all alone," Ryan says.

"Have you been eavesdropping again," Mary Anne and Kevin ask.

"That is a bad thing," Ryan asks.

"No not at all," Mary Anne as they walk up the path towards the Mill's Residence.

"Well here we are, let's find out how this is going down on this wonderful day," Kevin says sarcastically as Jimmy leads everyone into the backyard.

In the back yard stood Abby with a young tall dirty-blonde male, Sully with a young medium height brunette male, and Henry with a young short brunette male.

"Well now every one is here, why do we not start out plans," Trish says.

Henry pulls Trish aside and asks, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Positive how much trouble can they get into with a simple scavenger hunt," Trish says honestly.

"Good point, they will probably end up splitting it up so there are two groups of three," Henry says.

"I do not think so," Trish says as they walk back over to the group. "Okay today's activity is a little scavenger hunt now there is 12 of us, on six teams. You six will pick a name from a hat and that will be your partner," Trish explains as Sully presents a hat with three slips of paper.

"You get first pick Mary Anne," Sully says as Abby hands her the hat.

Mary Anne reaches in a draws a slip of paper before handing the hat to Kevin and then to Ryan, who repeat her actions.

"Okay read your name," Abby says.

"I got James Addison," Mary Anne says.

"I got Lawrence Gardner," Ryan says.

"I got Cole Ares Palmer," Kevin says.

"Well I will give you all, your first clue and when you are finished, we should all end up at Pepper's," Henry says handing papers to the three boys.

Mary Anne, Kevin, and Ryan all look at each other and nods their heads before getting ready for a long day.


	2. Scavengar Hunt: Part 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU MAY RECOGNIZE SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME

Chapter Two: Scavenger Hunt part 1

Cole and Kevin went out to the docks.

"What does the clue say again," Kevin asks.

"_Now you near the boats find the a clue near a bright flag that will lead you on your way_," Ares says.

"So that means that the harbors, _where the boats are_, the clue must be near a bright flag," Kevin says.

"So where do you see a bright flag," Ares asks.

"How about right in front of you," Kevin says pointing to the bright flag in front of Cole.

"Ha ha," Ares says as he grabs the clue off of the flag.

Kevin rips off the envelope and reads, "_your next clue is where people dwell, find the pantry or the freezer to find a clue._"

"So does that mean the Candlewick or the," Ares starts

"It has to be the Candlewick because that is where everyone knows and usually where Trish stays," Kevin says.

"So let's go," Ares says as they race off to the Candlewick.

Once reaching the Candlewick Inn they enter the hotel.

"Let's go find Maggie and see if she has seen one of the six," Kevin suggests.

"Nice or I think JD might be around," Ares suggests.

"Let's check with both," Kevin says as Maggie walks up.

"What are you two doing here on lovely day like today," Maggie asks.

"Trish, Henry, Sully, Kelly, Abby, and Jimmy put us all up to a scavenger hunt," Ares says.

"And a clue led us here to the Candlewick," Kevin finishes.

"Sorry I have not seen any of them but you two are more than happy to look around," Maggie says as she walks off.

"JD," they both say.

"What can I help you with Ares," JD says from behind them.

"Have you seen around here with an envelope," Ares asks.

"I did see Henry in and around the kitchen but I could not tell you anymore than that," JD says before leaving.

"I'll do the freezer, you do the pantry," Kevin suggests.

"Deal, I hate the cold, meet you in the dinning room in fifteen minutes," Ares suggests.

"Let's go," Kevin says as they sync their watches before their destination.

Fifteen minutes pass as they enter the dinning room, Kevin's teeth are chattering but he is victoriously he is holding the clue. Cole grabs it and reads, '_Sorry about the frosty air now it is time to find you final clue. Find a tree, with a heart, under the branch, your info will hang._"

"Which tree is he talking about," Kevin asks still with chattering teeth.

"There's a map on the back," Ares says.

"Let's go get a cup of hot chocolate first," Kevin says.

"Come on," Ares says as he pulls Kevin towards the bar.

"What happen to him," Maggie says as she takes one look at Kevin.

"Fifteen minutes in the deep freezer," Ares says as Maggie sits Kevin in a seat with a warming blanket. She then enters the kitchen.

"Looks like they warned Maggie about this," Kevin says with chattering teeth.

"Have you ever seen this before," Ares asks showing him the map.

"Yeah it's behind the church, I think it's either Shane and Kelly or Jimmy and Abby, or Trish and Henry's tree," Kevin says

"Well I am going to guess and say Henry and Trish since we are connected to them," Ares says as Maggie hands a cup to Kevin.

"Thanks," Kevin says.

"Do not worry about it, finish it and then go back to your mission," Maggie says handing a glass of lemonade to Cole.

"Thanks," Ares says before Maggie walks off.

"So why did your slip say 'Cole 'Ares' Palmer'," Kevin asks.

"My nickname, my classmates call me it because I'm like to God of War, with my legendary fights," Ares says and then adds, "why do you think they are making us do this?"

"They want us all to form one group because we are the only kids are age around here," Kevin says as he finishes his cup.

"Do you know where the tree is," Ares asks as they leave the Candlewick Inn.

"Yup, Mary Anne watched as Henry carved it in," Kevin says.

"You guys are pretty tight then," Ares asks.

"Yeah we all hang out with the same family and we all sort of grew up together but most of the times we are family, instead of friends," Kevin says.

"That's cool," Ares says.

"What about you," Kevin asks.

"I really don't know anyone but my cousins, I never knew about you guys till today," Ares says.

"Who do you hang out with," Kevin asks.

"Mostly JD or I just wandered around" Ares replies as they reach the three trees.

"The middle one," Kevin says as they see two clues on two of the threes but the middle one had their clue.

"Should we wait or go straight to Peppers," Ares asks.

"Let's read. '_Congratulation you have finished, now do you wait or come, your choice._' That was much help," Kevin says.

"Let's just go we'll meet up with them at Peppers," Ares says starting to walk off.

"True," Kevin says catching up to him.


	3. Scavengar Hunt: Part 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU MAY RECOGNIZE SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME

Chapter Three: Scavenger Hunt part 2

Ryan and Lawrence are out on the bridge.

"What does the clue say," Ryan asks.

"_Your clue is located on the bridge, find a bright colored box, inside the hanging object will be your clue will hang off the side_," Lawrence says.

"Okay the bridge is simple could say the box is hanging off the side of the bridge," Ryan suggests.

"Let's look, you take one end and I'll take the other," Lawrence suggests.

"How about you take left side and I'll take right side," Ryan counters.

"That would work better," Lawrence says as they search away.

"I got it," Ryan says pulling the box up.

"Here let me give you a hand," Lawrence says as they both pull the box up.

"Here I'll read it. '_Now you have found you box, now can you find your faith, pray in an 'common pew' and you will locate._' Okay that first part is obvious but the later part is," Ryan says.

"Mysterious. Sully never was much of a faith person, how about Jimmy," Lawrence asks.

"He and Abby would sit together in the 'common pew'. It's where all the teens on the island sit," Ryan says racing off towards the church.

"So how is it that James and I have never seen you three before," Lawrence asks following Ryan.

"We tend to hang out at Mare's house; she is the only one of us that has a family home on the island. We hang out down in the basement, and play board games and watch movies, we only venture out during the later afternoon or early evening hours," Ryan says.

"Ah, those are the hours James and I like being inside and away from the locals," Lawrence says.

"God, why are they making us do this, everyone knows once a group of friends are formed it's hard to change them."

"They want us to all get along since I think that Ares kid only hangs out with himself or his cousin JD."

"Well I do not see the point."

"None of us see the point, they just do."

"Here we are I believe its left side, front or back?"

"I'll take the front."

"Hello boys," Reverend Fain says.

"Hello Reverend Fain," Ryan and Lawrence say.

"Anything I can help with," he asks.

"Do you know in which are they 'common pew' is," Ryan asks.

"Ah, left side fourth pew from the back," Reverend says before going back into his office.

"Thank you," the boys call.

"I'll read it. '_You've found the 'common pew'. Now it's time to find your final clue. Find a tree with a heart, under the branch, your info will hand,_'" Ryan reads.

"You've got to be kidding," Lawrence says.

"There is a map on the back," Ryan says.

"Let me guess it's on the other side of the island," Lawrence asks.

"Nope behind the church," Ryan says exiting the church and walking around back.

"What tree," Lawrence asks.

"The right one," Ryan says grabbing the clue.

"Let's read. '_Congratulation you have finished. Now do you wait or come, your choice_.' So do we wait or go," Lawrence asks.

"Go, Mary Anne could take hours, she knows the island but would rather be on her own, she's stubborn and independent," Ryan says.

"Good idea, James is the same way," Lawrence says.

"To Peppers we go," Ryan says as they walk away.


	4. Scavengar Hunt: Part 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU MAY RECOGNIZE SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME

Chapter Four: Scavenger Hunt part 3

"Okay I say we stay here read it over, reveal the true meaning, and then we can go and grab the next clue," Mary Anne says, as they are the last group to leave.

"That's exactly what I was about to suggest. So I'll read it. '_Officers, Criminals, Residents, all dwell here. An A. Trish will lead you to your next clue.'_ Okay what does that mean," James asks.

"It's quite simple, no need to reveal the true meaning," Mary Anne says as she starts walking off.

"Meaning," James says running to catch up to her.

"Officers meaning sheriff's office, criminals meaning sheriff's office, residents meaning sheriff's office," Mary Anne starts.

"So we are going to the station," James asks.

"If you would let me finish what I was about to say. No because of the '_A. Trish will lead you to your next clue._' That could mean the jail or the morgue, but the jail does not have their cells labeled," Mary Anne says.

"Meaning we are going to the morgue," James asks.

"Yup and if I had to guess we are going to be digging through something to get to our clue," Mary Anne says.

"Meaning the cabinet will have something on it causing us to dig," James says.

"Yeah," Mary Anne says shaking her head.

"You okay," James asks.

"Yeah I'm fie," Mary Anne snaps as she pulls out a few small gummy candies and pops them into her mouth.

"You sure," James asks again.

"I am now, sorry about that," Mary Anne says.

"No problem, what was that," James asks.

"That was hypoglycemia or better known as low blood glucose levels."

"Ah, you are type 2 diabetic."

"That I am now let's us go find Doctor Ike Campbell," Mary Anne says as they enter the morgue.

"Hello you two follow me," Dr. Campbell says leading them into an exam room and then adds, "name."

"A. Trish," James says as Dr. Campbell pulls out a body.

"One hundred percent modeling clay, Mary Anne do you remember how to do an autopsy right," Dr. Campbell asks.

"That I do, 'Y' cut, followed by removing each organ, before examining the brain with a camera but in this case another 'Y' cut to the back and remove, organs are sliced from top to bottom," Mary Anne says as Dr. Campbell places the body on an examining table,

"Remember one knife per cut," Dr. Campbell says before handing both of them a pair of scrubs and gloves, and Mary Anne a scalpel kit.

"What are we doing with remains," James asks.

"Cadaver pans," Mary Anne says pointing to the pans.

"Have fun, no need to stitch up," Dr. Campbell says before leaving.

"Want to explain," James says as she picks up a knife.

"My dad was a medical examiner ad I loved coming in with him. My dad used to d this all the time for me, this is the first one I have done in six years," Mary Anne says doing the 'Y' cut on the body's torso before opening the flaps.

"What happened? I'll take the stomach," James says as she changes knives.

"He and my older brother died in boating accident. I sat outside this room as Ike did the autopsies. I then told him that I didn't want to do another fake autopsy," Mary Anne says as she removes the stomach and cuts it from top to bottom before handing it to James.

"I remember that. Uncle Charlie got called out of family time to go tell you guys. I remember when he told Aunt Sarah about it," James says searching.

"Well since then I have not touched one of these things and I am going to have Trish's ass for making me," Mary Anne says as she cuts and places in the Cadaver pans.

"Well I would not blame you," James says switching organs.

"Thanks but I'll get Henry to do it," Mary Anne says as she removes the brain.

"You are close," James asks moving on to the last organ the lungs.

"Really close, he was the step-cousin of my eldest friend," Mary Anne says examining the brain.

"Let me guessed died in a boating accident?"

"Nope, he was murdered by his father."

"That is gruesome, can I ask why?"

"He was going to move back into his mother's with his stepsiblings and stepfather, who was his father in his eyes."

"So Henry now looks out for you."

"Pretty much and I got it. You read it," she says passing the clue to him.

"'Sorry_ about the memory jogger. I tried to stop her, actually we both did. Now go to the globe and find a Robin. Ask for the 'Memorial of Ronald Scott Vanderaa' once again I'm sorry.' _Help," James asks drawing a blank.

"We age going to Harper's Globe and ask for that package or something from the Reporter Robin Matthews. God why are they making me go down memory lane," Mary Anne asks as they take off the gloves and scrubs.

"Let me guess Robin was your brother's girlfriend and the article is about your dad," James asks as they walk out.

"You got it," Mary Anne says as they walk to Harper's Globe before entering.

"Hello Mary Anne and new guy," Robin says.

"Hey Robin I was told to come ask you for 'The Ronald Scott Vanderaa' and this is James Addison, he's Abby's cousin," Mary Anne says reading the clue.

"Ah got it and Abby really did look sorry but Trish was already here," Robin says before disappearing.

"Why am I thinking this is going to cause them to break up and get Trish in Royal Trouble," James asks.

"It's the truth, everybody knows better than to bring up the past," Mary Anne says as Robin reappears.

"Thanks," James says taking the package.

"Your welcome bye," Robin says as they exit.

"How about we grab a seat on one of the benches outside of the Globe and try to figure this out," James says sitting on one of the benches outside of the Globe.

"Sure," Mary Anne says looking at the package.

"You know we can quit right now," James says.

"No I'm good. So tell me about your family and friends," Mary Anne says.

"Well it's just me, my mom and dad. My best friend, actually my only friend, is Lawrence and we met by accident of walking around the island. So any other siblings," James asks flipping through the pages.

"No it was just me and Chris. Now it's like me, Ryan, and Kevin, before it was me, Chris, Kevin, Ryan, and Tyler, but I don't mind I still have them."

"Well I feel the same about Lawrence, no matter I am going to be a pain in the ass to him next year. He just had to go to Trinty Pawling," James says pulling out the clue.

"Why leave your best friend hanging," Mary Anne says then reads, "'_we'll you two have finished, now come._'"

"Ready too go," James asks.

"You bet," Mary Anne says as they walk to Peppers.


	5. Scavengar Hunt Complete

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU MAY RECOGNIZE SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME

Chapter Five: Scavenger Hunt Complete

All groups of two walk in and grab a seat. Mary Anne takes a seat between Henry and Abby as James sits next to Lawrence on the other side.

"So did you have fun," Sully asks.

"Ton," Ryan and Lawrence say normally.

"It was okay," Ares says.

"It was a chilling experience," Kevin says sarcastically.

"It was definitely a new experience," James says just as Kevin had said.

"It was a trip down memory lane," Mary Anne says bitterly.

"What are you talking about," Henry asks as Ryan and Kevin give her a look.

"Well first she autopsied a body, and then I went searching through this," James says handing the package to Henry.

Henry, Sully, Jimmy, Nikki all take one look at it before Kevin and Ryan see it and all look at Abby and Trish.

"I seriously had nothing to do with this," Abby says.

"How about you guys go hang out at Mary Anne's, will I have a few words with Trish and then Mr. Wellington too," Henry says.

"Got it," they all say exiting Peppers.

"That's not going to be pretty," Sully says/

"So where did you all go," James asks.

"We got the docks, the Candlewick's walk in freezer, and the trees behind the church," Ares says.

"We got the bridge, the church, and the trees behind the church," Lawrence says.

"It looks like we got off easy," Ryan says.

"Anybody want to play a game of foosball," Kevin asks as they enter the Vanderaa Home.

"Where are Henry and Trish," Thomas asks.

"Henry yelling a t Trish for turning our scavenger hunt into a trip down memory lane," Kevin says.

"Meaning," Thomas asks.

"She sent her to the morgue to autopsy a modeling clay body, before going to go se Robin to pick up a package called 'The Memorial of Ronald Scott Vanderaa', and we all know how Henry feels about bringing up this from the past," Ryan says.

"He is probably telling her they need a break," Sully says.

"Okay well tell your mom that I am looking for her," Thomas says walking over to the door.

"I will Uncle Thomas," Mary Anne says before he leaves and Kevin leads everyone downstairs.

Kevin, Ryan, Lawrence, and Cole all get in a game of foosball. Sully, Jimmy, Abby and Nikki, are all shooting pool. While Mary Anne pulls out the dusty box of Operation and puts it down on the table, as she takes a seat.

"I am going to guess and say six years," James says taking a seat next to her.

"You got it, in fro around," she questions setting up the game.

"Game on," James says as Mary Anne deals the cards.

"Let's see what you go," Mary Anne says as they start to play.

"Guys I brought snacks," Henry says a half hour later as he hands the bags out and the pool players trade the foosball player and Henry sits at operations. "Who's winning?"

"I am, five games to one," Mary Anne says as she deals the cards to the three of them.

"Well none of my after school activities do not need a steady hand," James says.

"Does not matter she will always beat you," Henry says handing her a bottle of water and four pills.

"Thanks, and he is telling the truth," Mary Anne says swallowing the pills.

Two hours later and everyone is back at their lodgings and things seem to be going alright for this summer.


	6. August

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU MAY RECOGNIZE SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME

Chapter Six: August

"Mary Anne," James calls entering the Vanderaa Estate.

"Hello James," a medium height woman with long brown hair and blue eyes says.

"Hello Ms Vanderaa is Mary Anne here," James asks.

"In her father's chair reading, tell her I went out, would you," Ms Vanderaa says.

"Of course," James says as she leaves the house. James walks into the living room, spotting Mary Anne instantly in a large brown leather lazy boy recliner with Charles Dickens' 'David Cooperfield' popped up on her knees as she reads.

"Hello James," Mary Anne says as she turns the page.

"How did you know I was here," James asks taking a seat next to her.

"I could tell by the door being open twice and then shut twice. I know my mother had yet to leave, so I knew someone entered the house. I then hard my mother say hello and knew then that it was you," Mary Anne says turning the page.

"Have you been reading Sir Arthur Conan Doyle again," James asks.

"Agatha Christie's 'And Then There Were None'," Mary Anne replies flipping the page.

"Ah, have you read 'Witness for the Prosecution' yet," James asks.

"Nope and don't plan on it," Mary Anne says.

"Not a play person," James asks.

"Not a fan of court mysteries."

"Ah, well Lawrence, Ryan, Kevin, Ares, and I were wondering if you changed your mind about going canoeing with us this afternoon."

"Sorry but like I told Ryan, Kevin, Ares, and Lawrence I have plans."

"Cone on tell us what your plans are then."

"I can't, I would love to but you guys would just find some way for me to go anyhow," Mary Anne says as there is knock at the door.

"Expecting someone," James asks as Mary Anne goes to the door.

"Hello Shea, Richard and little Madison. Come on in," Mary Anne says leading them into the living room.

"Ah babysitting detail," James says.

"James tell the guys that I'll go kayaking tomorrow," Mary Anne says as James leaves

"I will," James says shutting the door.

"Huh," Richard asks placing twenty month old Madison in her playpen.

"The guys wanted me to go canoeing but I had already told you I would baby-sit, so James thought he would try one more time," Mary Anne explains.

"Ah, well you know what to do and how to get a hold of us, or daddy said you could call him or Trish," Shea says.

"Do not worry, we will be fine, go and have your fun, we will be here the entire time," Mary Anne says ushering them out the front door.

"Bye," Richard and Shea say as they exit.

"Bye," Mary Anne says closing the door. "So Madison do we want to watch Arthur or Magic School Bus?"

"Arthur," Madison says clapping her hands.

"Arthur it is," Mary Anne says putting a DVD into the player. She sits down with Madison in her lap then there is a knock at the door.

"Who that," Madison asks.

"I do not know let's go see," Mary Anne says as she and Madison walk over to the door.

"Hi," James says as Mary Anne answers the door.

"Who you," Madison asks upon seeing James.

"I'm James and who might you be," James asks bending down to Madison's level.

"Me Madison," Madison says as Mary Anne picks her up.

"So what are you doing here," Mary Anne asks.

"I wanted to see if you needed a hand watching Madison," James says truthfully.

"Madison, do you want James to stay," Mary Anne asks.

"James stay," Madison says.

"Well Madison has spoken, we hope you like Arthur," Mary Anne says leading them back to the living room.

"Can't say that I have seen it in a while," James says.

"Grab a seat and watch," Mary Anne says as she and Madison grab a seat and James follows.

One disc later and Madison is asleep with Mary Anne and James watching 'Are You Afraid of the Dark?' on TV, when Shea and Richard come in.

Richard and Shea look at Madison then at Mary Anne and James.

"How did you do this," Richard asks.

"One disc of Arthur," Mary Anne says as Shea picks up their sleeping daughter.

"Thank you again," Shea says as they leave.

"Any time," Mary Anne says closing the door.

"So that was the big bad reason why you couldn't come with us," James chuckles.

"Pretty much, I made plans to watch Madison weeks ago, so Shea and Richard could have dinner with my Grandpa John," Mary Anne says tidying up.

"Wow, so where did your mom go," James asks handing her a DVD.

"Dinner with my Godfather Lou," Mary Anne says.

"Does he really act like the Godfather?"

"You tell me. He is the Commandant of Philadelphia Military Institute and a Corneal."

"You are telling me your Godfather is Lou Murillo?"

"That I am and my Grandpa John is actually John Stillman leader of the Cold Case Homicide Unit in Philadelphia."

"Next you are going to say that you are also related to one of the detectives."

"No that would be Kevin, his Godmother is Lilly Rush."

"Wow, the first female detective to work in cold case."

"That is true. So I am going to go for a quick kayak, are you in?"

"Sure."

They walk out into the backyard and too out two of the four kayaks and went down to the beach.

The month passed slowly before they knew it summer had gone once again and school was here.


	7. School Year

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU MAY RECOGNIZE SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME

Chapter Seven: School Year

"So who's ready for school tomorrow," Ryan asks as they sit in Mary Anne's living room in Windsor.

"Why not it's just another day," Kevin asks.

"What Kevin said," Mary Anne says as he phone rings coming up J.F.A. "Hey James."

"Hey, so how was the boat and plane ride," James asks.

"Okay how was yours," she questions.

"The same, what are you doing?"

"I'm chit chatting you?"

"The same and who are you chit chatting with?"

"Ryan and Kevin and who are you chit chatting with?"

"Lawrence and where are you?"

"My living room and yourself?"

"My dorm room, why are you chit chatting?"

"School starts tomorrow so we are wondering what the year is going to be like, you?"

"We are laying down the ground work for Lawrence to get out of here alive."

"That's nice but I think you used all of your questions in the first two minutes."

"I guess I did but I don't care but I have to let you go we have to go for soccer before we are killed."

"I'll talk to you soon then?"

"I'll call you tomorrow around 9:30PM."

"Okay."

"Bye Mae," James says.

"Bye James," Mary Anne says hanging up her phone and jotting down her next call, before putting her phone away.

"He calls you," Ryan and Kevin ask.

"So what, so does Lawrence and Ares, you know friends do that, I thought you guys knew," Mary Anne says.

"Yeah but once a week he calls us, not every day," Kevin asks looking at Ryan.

"Exactly, Ares calls once every three days, and Lawrence calls once every five days," Ryan says.

"He doesn't always call every day, most of the time, it's every other day, expect when he can't fit me into his schedule, since they can only call us from their dorm rooms, unlike Ares," Mary Anne says.

"Good point, I could not imagine that for school," Ryan says shaking his head.

"Here, here it would drive me crazy," Kevin says.

"How about we just deal with grade eight, let Lawrence deal with nine, and James deals with eleven, and wait to worry," Mary Anne says.

"Good idea but we must be getting home, school tomorrow," Ryan and Kevin say.

"Night guys, see you tomorrow," Mary Anne says as they leave and she gets ready for bed.

September slowly fades away as the days turn into weeks into months. She and James talk everyday, and he e-mails but now the e-mails, texts, and calls have taken more of a flirting manner to them. What could this possibly mean for the two of them?


	8. Missing James

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU MAY RECOGNIZE SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME

Chapter Eight: Missing James

Mary Anne sits in her room, working on her English homework, when her phone goes off. She reaches over and picks it up and says, "hello?"

"You do know caller ID was invented for a reason, but what are you doing that you forgot about my call," James asks in a teasing voice.

"Sorry, working on my English homework," Mary Anne says.

"What's the homework," James asks, hearing the struggle in her voice as she talked.

"Informational essay APA style on the Berlin Wall," Mary Anne says looking at her computer screen.

"How long does it have to be," James asks.

"It has to be at least six pages, no greater than twelve double spaced," Mary Anne says as she looks at the web information on her screen.

"I had to do a paper on it a few years ago, can send you my bibliography for it," James says.

"That would be amazing, I can never find a decent site that I find has different information on it, each site is like that," Mary Anne says.

"Yeah that was my struggle too, I'll talk to Lawrence and see if he can also send you his," James says.

"Thanks, I owe you guys," Mary Anne says.

"Don't worry about it. So how have you been holding up," James asks.

"I miss you guys, stressed with the amount of school work, clubs, and sports that have been occupying my time," Mary Anne says closing her internet browser, looking at the picture of the six of them.

"Hey be excited for graduation, so you think you have won valedictorian," James asks.

"I don't know, I mean I have busted my butt off this year, triple sport, multiple school activities, top 5% of my class," Mary Anne says.

"Stop worrying than you've got it," James says.

"I don't know, than you have Joey who is always on top, every school activity, sometimes does two sports a trimester," Mary Anne says.

"So he's an over achiever yuck, but if you need me to, I'll bring Lawrence and together we'll knock him down a few levels," James says.

Mary Anne starts laughing.

"See there are things to smile and joke about," James says.

"You are right, so ready to get you butt kicked again," Mary Anne says as she begins to laugh and joke with James. 'Oh how much I have missed him, wait what?'


End file.
